


The Inquisitor Between His Knees

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: The Inquisitor was kneeling at his feet, between his legs, his head laying against his knee as he looked toward the people out below them. Magnus reached down to curl his fingers through Alec’s soft hair, massaging his scalp gently. He felt his husband shiver under his touch and he knew it was time.





	The Inquisitor Between His Knees

Magnus looked over the crowd at Pandemonium from his VIP section, perched on the second level above the other regular club goers. The prince of Edom settled back onto the leather couch as he watched the people on the dance floor move against one another and bounce to the beat of the bass he could feel thumping off his chest. They were lost in their own worlds and Magnus was about to create his own. He wiped away the imaginary piece of lint from his red velvet pants before his eyes went to look at his Alexander. 

The Inquisitor was kneeling at his feet, between his legs, his head laying against his knee as he looked toward the people out below them. Magnus reached down to curl his fingers through Alec’s soft hair, massaging his scalp gently. He felt his husband shiver under his touch and he knew it was time. “Alexander, come up here.” Magnus ordered, speaking loud enough for Alec to hear him over the music. 

Alec quickly did as he was told. He turned around and made his way onto the couch. “Here.” Magnus patted his lap and Alec nodded. 

“Yes, sir.” He answered before crawling onto Magnus’ lap. He sat on his master, both legs straight in front of him on the couch as one of his arms went around Magnus’ neck. 

“Good boy.” Magnus praised as his hand ran along the hem of Alec’ tight black tank top. Magnus nipped at Alec’s jaw, and Alec tilted his head to give Magnus better access to his neck. His master kissed above the red velvet collar that matched Magnus’ pants and jacket. Alec shivered when he felt Magnus’ hand slip under his shirt and ghost over his abs. 

“Oh.” Alec moaned when he felt Magnus tweek one of his nipples. 

“Color?” Magnus questioned and Alec nodded.

“Green.” He answered and Magnus kissed along Alec’s jaw. They decided to incorporate the color system into their play tonight. When Alec confessed he had a fantasy about public sex, the warlock had been pleasantly surprised. He was all up for it, Magnus had no shame and long lost his embarrassment about showing his body in public. This would be new to his husband and he wanted to make sure his Alexander was comfortable through every moment. 

“So pretty.” Magnus mumbled against Alec’s jaw. “My pretty little pet.” He played with Alec’s nipples under his shirt and listened to his pet moan. “Those moans are music to my ears.”

“Master.” Alec moaned as Magnus teased his sensitive nipples. He could feel his cock twitch in his jeans as Magnus teased him. He shifted on Magnus’ ass, his ass grinding into his master’s crotch.

“Hm?” Magnus hummed, his fingers moving to give Alec’s nipples a pinch, making his pet gasp before he could get his words out. Magnus fought to hold in his own groan as Alec wiggled in his lap. 

“Touch me, please.” Alec pleaded as his cock strained against his jeans.

“I am touching you, my silly little pet.” Magnus teased as he continued to rub at Alec’s nipples. 

Alec let out a whine in response. “My cock, master. Touch me there, please.” Alec asked again. 

“Hm?” Magnus said as if he were really thinking hard about his next move. “You want me to touch your cock?” He asked and Alec nodded.

“Yes, master.” Alec responded. 

Magnus nodded. “Come and straddle me, darling. I want a better look at you.” Magnus ordered and Alec moved as quickly as he could to straddle his master. He didn’t miss the moan from Magnus as he shifted, his ass rubbing against his master’s erection as he settled onto his lap. “Perfect.” Magnus praised him before grabbing the hem on Alec’s shirt. “Let’s get rid of this.” 

Alec reached down and grabbed the bottom of his tank top, slowly pulling it over his head to give Magnus a small show. He placed the shirt on the couch beside them before reaching down to undo his pants.

“Ah, Ah.” Magnus stopped Alec’s hands as the fumbled to undo his buttons. “I didn’t say the pants, did I?” Magnus questioned.

“No, sir.” Alec answered. “I just though-.” He stopped as Magnus leaned in to press his lips to his, giving him a quick peck.

“My little Inquisitor, mind always racing.” Magnus teased lovingly. “Don’t think, just follow and feel.” He said before giving Alec another kiss on the lips. His attention then shifted to Alec’s chest, kissing over where his heart was. He then dragged his tongue across his chest, over to his left nipple. He allowed his tongue to swirl around the pink bud before wrapping his lips around it to suck. He raised his right hand to place with Alec’s other nipple.

“Oh, fuck.” Alec moaned, arms coming to automatically wrap around Magnus’ neck. “Master!” Alec gasped when Magnus started to suck on his nipples, feeling teeth grazing his sensitive bud. His nipples were so sensitive that it was ridiculous. He couldn’t even wear shirts made out of certain materials because they cause too much stimulation. 

“Do you think I could make you cum from just nipple play?” Magnus questioned and chuckled at Alec’s groan. “An experiment for another day.” The warlock reasoned before wrapping his lips around Alec’s other nipple. 

“Master…” Alec moaned out as Magnus continued to play with his nipples. He came to the realization that Magnus wasn’t going to touch is cock anytime soon. His master loved teasing just as much as sex. He was going to have to give his master a little encouragement to touch him sooner. Alec rolled his hips, his ass gliding against his master’s impressive clothed erection. He ground down on Magnus to tease him, inviting him to take what was his and give him what he so desperately wanted. “Ah!” Alec let out a loud yelp when Magnus bit down on his nipple.

Magnus chuckled as he looked up at Alec. “I know what you’re trying to do, my pet.” He watched as Alec fought the smirk that was forming on his face. “Someone’s feeling naughty tonight.” Magnus smirked as he watched Alec shook his head with doe eyes and an air of innocence surrounding him.

“No, master.” Alec answered innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Magnus hummed. “You don’t know what I’m talking about?” He questioned before taking his hand and smacking Alec’s ass. “I should punish you.” Magnus suggested. “But that would be giving you what you want…”

“Master…”

“On your knees.” Magnus cut his pet off. “Between my legs.” Magnus watched as Alec slid off his lap and onto the floor, kneeling between his open legs. “Undo my pants.” He ordered. Alec nodded before sliding his hands up Magnus’ thighs to his button, smoothly undoing it and then moving on to the zipper. He slowly pulled the metal zipper down until he couldn’t anymore. 

Alec looked up at Magnus. “Master…” He started and it was as if Magnus was reading his mind.

“Pull me out, my pet.” Magnus gave him permission. Alec reached into Magnus’ pants and pulled out his impressive erection. He licked his lips as he looked up at Magnus. “Color?”

“Green.” Alec answered before Magnus could even get the word fully out of his mouth. 

“Let’s put that mouth to good use.” Magnus ordered.

Alec didn’t have to be told twice. He moved in to run the flat of his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Magnus’ cock before swirling his tongue around the tip. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around his master’s cock, his tongue running along the underside as his head bobbed up and down as he sucked.

“Fuck.” Magnus swore as Alec took his length into his mouth. His fingers found their way to Alec’s dark locks, curling his fingers and lightly clutching his hair. “Mm, you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.” Magnus noted before letting out a low moan as Alec looked up at him. His blue eyes locking on to his. 

Alec hummed around Magnus’ cock as he looked up at him, eyes flickering between gold and brown. Alec watched as his master fought to keep in control and keep his glamour intact. Alec sought to finally break his master’s control, slowly relaxing his throat and taking as much of Magnus’ cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Magnus hissed as the tip of his cock it the back of Alec’s throat, his glamour completely shattered as he gazed down to see Alec deep throating him. “My good little pet.” He praised. “That’s it, just like that.” He moaned, eyes flickering back out to the crowd below them. He smirked as he returned his focus to Alec. “I wonder how many of them see what a good pet you are, serving your master whenever and wherever?” Magnus smirked as Alec moaned around his cock. “You want them to see how good you are? How well you take care of your master?” Magnus questioned and Alec hummed around his cock, sending a shiver through Magnus’ body. 

Alec released Magnus’ cock with a pop. “Wanna be good for you, sir.” He said as he stroked his cock. Alec opened his mouth again to take Magnus’ cock down his throat. It was amazing how carefree he felt. He wasn’t the slightest bit worried that someone would see them and catch them in the act. A part of Alec thought it would be hot for someone to catch them like this, to see the Inquisitor on his knees for his husband, following his every command like the good boy that he was. He wasn’t worried about anyone seeing, his only worry was disappointing his master. 

Magnus moaned as his cock found its home in Alec’s throat once again. “Mm, such a good boy.” He petted Alec’s head as Alec sucked him in earnest, hand twisting around the base while he teased the tip. “Fuck, such a hot mouth.” Magnus twisted his fingers in Alec’s hair and tugged. “Come on, up. On your feet, pet.” He ordered. Magnus needed to be inside of Alec, he needed that twenty minutes ago. 

Alec did as he was told, sliding back as allowing Magnus’ cock to fall from his mouth. A line a spit still connected him to his master as he moved back, finally breaking as he stood to his feet. 

“No need for those pants. Take them off for me.” Magnus ordered as he leaned back onto the leather couch. He could have easily used his magic to get rid of the clothes, but he wanted a little show. 

Alec nodded before placing his hands on his jeans. He popped the button on jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper as Magnus watched his actions. Alec then kicked off his shoes, a pair of comfortable loafers Magnus suggested since they were easier to take off than boots, before pulling his jeans down. Alec shimmied, moving his hips a bit more than necessary, in order to his tight jeans down his thighs and to the floor. He stepped out of them and was left naked, deciding against underwear before they started their play.

“Come here.” Magnus ordered and Alec quickly moved to stand between his legs. Magnus leaned forward and placed his hands on Alec’s hips, placing a kiss right about his navel. Magnus licked a short stripe up Alec’s abs, feeling Alec shiver. He smirked as he looked up at his pet. “Turn around and bend over.”

“Yes, sir.” Alec said and turned his back to Magnus. He slowly bent over, his palms lying flat on the ground. He expected Magnus to thrust into him, so he braced himself with his hands so he wouldn’t fall over. He felt Magnus’ hands on his hips and waited to feel the thick tip of his cock at his entrance. Instead, he felt something else. “Oh!” Alec moaned when he felt the flat of his master’s tongue at his entrance. 

Magnus clutched at Alec’s hips as he ran his tongue up the crack before licking his way down to Alec’s entrance again. He hummed at the delicious taste of his pet as he swirled his tongue around that pretty, pink hole. Magnus pulled back to admire that pretty hole, spreading Alec’s cheeks and blowing a puff of air over his entrance, making Alec’s hole clench around nothing. Magnus raised his left hand and quickly brought it down, smacking Alec’s left cheek. “Keep those legs straight.” He ordered as he noticed Alec’s knees buckle as he blew air over his entrance.

Alec let out a yelp and then quickly straightened his legs out, wanting to please his master. “Yes, sir. Sorry, s-IR! Oh!” Alec moaned as Magnus’ tongue went back to work, lapping at his hole as if it were a delicious scoop of ice cream. The flat of Magnus’ tongue slid quickly across his hole before the organ was worked inside of him. “Master!” Alec moaned as Magnus’ tongue moved inside of him. His thighs shook at the pleasure his master was bring him, and due to the strain of forcing his legs to stay straight. “Ah, please!” Alec begged as his fingers curled into the black carpet and Magnus’ tongue somehow slipped deeper inside him. “Master, please!” 

“Fuck.” Magnus swore as he pulled back to gaze at Alec’s entrance. “Taste so good.” Magnus said before giving him Alec’s quivering hole another lick. He pulled back again as his hands slid across Alec’s shaking thighs. “You’re shaking, my pet. Does my tongue feel that good? Or are you craving something else?”

“Yes, master.” Alec answered and Magnus chuckled. Magnus’ tongue felt so good, but he wanted his master’s cock. Alec let out a moan as Magnus gave his ass a soft pat before he felt a finger at his entrance. “Oh, fuck!” Alec moaned as Magnus’ magic followed through him, the warm spreading through him and somehow sending an extra jolt to his prostate. He felt wetness between his cheeks and quickly realized Magnus used his magic to prep him. 

“Stand up straight, my pet.” Magnus ordered before reaching down to grab his cock. He wordlessly casted a spell and his cock became slick with lube. He then reached out and grabbed Alec’s hips, guiding him backward. “Sit my cock and ride me.” 

Alec moved to stand on his shaky legs, feeling a bit of the slick side down his thigh. He felt Magnus’ hands guide him back onto his lap and Alec looked down to grab Magnus’ cock. “Yes, master.” Alec answered as he lined up with Magnus’ cock. He slowly started to sit down on his master’s cock, amazed at how easily Magnus slipped inside of him. “By the Angel!” Alec exclaimed as he bottomed out and Magnus filled him. He took a few seconds before starting to move, slowly bouncing up and down. Alec started to move his hips faster as pleasure overtook him, chasing the high he got every time Magnus’ cock hit his prostate.

“Oh, fuck!” Magnus moaned as Alec bounced on his cock, his tight ass squeezing around his cock every time Alec’s prostate was stimulated. Magnus reached up and grabbed Alec’s shoulders and forced him to lean back and lay against him. Alec’s hips still moved as his back laid against Magnus’ front. Magnus wrapped his left arm around Alec’s middle while his right hand came across Alec’s right shoulder to grab his neck. He held Alec’s neck, lightly squeezing as he whispered in Alec’s ear.

“So good for me.” Magnus breathed out as Alec rode him. “You want all of them to see how good you are.” He said, referring to the people in the club. Magnus was sure some of them had already caught them, watching them fuck in the VIP section.

Alec nodded. “I-Ah!” Alec moaned out. “Wanna be good for you, master. Want them to know I’m good, sir.” Alec gasped as Magnus squeezed his neck. “I’m your good boy.”

Magnus started to move his hips, thrusting up to meet Alec’s movement. “That’s right, my good boy. Mine!” Magnus exclaimed before sinking his teeth into Alec’s neck, making sure to leave a mark.

“Shit!” Alec’s hips stuttered has Magnus marked him. “I’m your good boy.” Alec moaned. “Want them to know, you don’t need another pet. ”Alec breathed out as Magnus licked over the teeth marks. 

“You’re so good for me.” Magnus moved his head to lick the shell of Alec’s ear. “The only pet I need.” Magnus kept moving his hips to met Alec has he bounced. Alec let a loud moan as his cock twitched. 

“Master, I can’t Ah, damn!” Alec swore. “I’m so close, master!” He warned.

“Cum for me, my good boy.” Magnus ordered as he moved his hips faster. Alec relaxed and allowed his orgasm to build, no longer holding it back.

“Oh, oh, oh master!” Alec yelled as he came, spilling cum across his own stomach. He rode out his orgasm, hips still moving even though he's over sensitive prostate was screaming at him to stop. 

“Damn, I’m cumming.” Magnus warned as he threw his head back onto the couch. Alec sending him over the edge with how tight he was clenched around him. His eyes fluttered closed and a long moan spilled from hip lips as he emptied inside of his lover. “Fuck…” He swore as he lifted his head, moving to kiss Alec’s temple.

“Master…” Alec mumbled and Magnus hummed against his temple. He knew that sometimes it took a while for Alec to drop out of his subspace when they played. “Was I good for you?” Alec questioned. 

“You were perfect.” Magnus answered before shifting Alec on his lap, his cock slipping from his husband. He shushed Alec as he whined about the emptiness. With a wave of his hand, they were cleaned up. “Wrap your arms around me.” Magnus said and Alec did as he was told. The warlock created a portal before slipping his arm under Alec’s legs and maneuvering him to carry him bridal style. He stood from the couch and walked through the portal, stepping into their bedroom. 

Magnus placed Alec on the bed and held out his hand, a glass of orange juice appeared. “Drink.” Magnus said as he held the glass to Alec’s lips. He tipped it back and Alec greedily drank half the glass. Magnus placed the rest on the bedside as Alec pulled back the covers and snuggled under the sheets.

“Master, I’m cold.” Alec complained and Magnus knew Alec was starting to drop. He quickly stripped down to his underwear, using his magic to do so, before climbing into bed and cuddling with his husband. Magnus caressed his husband and whispered how good he was into his ear until Alec spoke up.

“Magnus…” 

“Welcome back.” Magnus teased.

“That was really good.” Alec confessed. “Didn’t want to leave that space.” 

Magnus hummed. “I could tell...so public sex scenes are a yes?”

“A definite yes.” Alec returned.

“So what do you think about fucking in the Council Hall?” Magnus asked and Alec smirked.

“Let’s work out way up to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you want to see next.  
> queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
